


Immortal Love

by YukimuraShuusukeGirl



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Vampire Knight
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukimuraShuusukeGirl/pseuds/YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's forbidden, you know that." Kagome whispered, looking him in the eyes. "And who decided that?" Before she could answer, he slanted his lips over hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

"AH, welcome, welcome! It has been awhile Higurashi-Sama." The chairman said, ushering her inside the room.

Kagome blinked, "Ahh, yes it is a pleasure to see you again, Cross-san." She gave him a small smile in greeting. This man was always hyper, and for his age to be this hyper, well to put it bluntly – he kinda freaked her out at times.

"I am glade that you accepted my invitation on coming here..." he told her, sitting down at his desk, as she sat down in the chair in font of it.

Kagome gave him a small smile, "Well I don't think I could refuse, you have the right idea in mind." Looking towards the window where the moon shinned brightly, she sighed, "I just hope things turn out well."

"You also said you didn't know where to place me, why is that?" She was curious on what he meant in the letter he had sent her. It had said he didn't know whether to put her in the day class 'cause she was human, or the night class cause she was also an immortal.

"Ah, yes… well because of your being a human blessed with immortality very much like a vampire, it's put me at a loss as to whether to put you in the Day Class because you could be more comfortable around humans or in the Night Class because you would be more comfortable around those who have lived longer than the humans who have come to school here." Cross explained with a sheepish smile while scratching the back of his head.

Honestly, he didn't know where the young-looking girl in front of him would be better taking classes with because she was an Immortal Human. When he first met this girl, while he was still a Vampire Hunter, he was amazed that a human was able to achieve immortality with out being bitten by a pureblood vampire.

He could still remember the first time he met her face to face. Cross was hunting an E-Class vampire that had been drinking the blood of shrine and temple families. And when he had finally tracked the vampire down, it was about to attack a young girl who seemed to being staring down at it. Even though he tried to kill the vampire before it was too late, the girl didn't need him since she managed to turn it to dust.

Ever since that fateful night and learning that she was a rare breed of human, with the immortality of a vampire but she could still die from natural causes of death, like disease, poisons, and other things that could kill a human.

"Have you made a decision on where you are going to put me? Or do you think it is unwise to put me in any of the classes and just make me a prefect?" Kagome asked, she was a little confused, but for the most part she just wanted to get out of this stuffy room and go for a walk, or get some sleep.

"Hmm yes, I was thinking that putting you in the night class would be better, you would be able to use your powers more freely, and you most likely would get along with them better than humans." the headmaster paused, "I know how you can get irritated with humans, well more easily than vampires, or the supernatural that is."

Looking Kagome in the eye he started speaking again, "Is this alright with you?"

"Yes, that is fine with me." She was kind of glad she wouldn't have to put up with normal humans. Sure she is a human, but she didn't get along with them as well as she used to.

After living as long as she did and knowing that she can never be the way she used to, before she found out that she would outlive a normal human.

Cross smile got bigger before he spoke, "Perfect! Allow me to summon my sweet daughter and she'll show you the way to the Night Class Dorms. But before that, you can take your time in changing into the Night Class uniform." And with that, he brought out a nicely folded white uniform with skirt and all.

As Kagome was changing in the adjoined bathroom, Cross called for Yuki to come to his office so that she could meet the new student. The female Guardian of the school soon entered the room with a smile, and right behind was the ever grouchy Zero.

"You wanted to see us headmaster?" Yuki asked as she stopped in front of his desk, with Zero right behind her.

"Yes, yes! We have a new student and I need you to take her to the Night Class dorms~!" The headmaster told them cheerily, and from the other room Kagome could feel the dark aura fill the room.

"You called me out so I can escort a Blood sucker!" Zero yelled, clearly mad. He wanted nothing to do with vampires, and here the headmaster was pushing them on him for chores.

Just as Zero was going to say more, Kagome walked into the room, in her new uniform and glanced at the new comers.

Looking them over, Kagome could see that the male did not seem happy at all by her appearance while looking at her with distrust and disgust but the girl looked at her with awe and curiosity.

Cross then spoke, "Zero, Yuki, this is Kagome Higurashi. She's the new Night Class student and an old acquaintance of mine from when I was still a Vampire Hunter. Please treat her kindly and escort her to the Moon Dorms." Cross then turned to Kagome, "Higurashi-Sama, these two are the school's prefects; my lovely and adorable daughter, Yuki and her friend, Zero Kiryuu."

Kagome gave them a bow, greeting, "It's a pleasure to meet you two."

"Oh! N-no, the pleasure is all ours." Yuki greeted in return with a bow. This girl… she was very beautiful for a vampire even though… for some reason, she didn't feel like a vampire like the others from the Night Class.

Kagome smiled at the young girl in front of her, she seemed like a human that she wouldn't mind getting to know, she didn't seem as bad as the other's she has encountered before. She turned her attention to the other person in the room, he really didn't want to be here, and she knew it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Kiryuu-san" Kagome bowed her head in greeting, shocking Zero for a minute before the scowl on his face returned.

"Um...did I do something wrong?" Kagome asked, she was trying to be nice to this boy and he was throwing it back in her face, he had nerve!

"Uh, please don't take offense, Higurashi-san… but…" Yuki tried to help the new vampire understand that it really wasn't her fault that Zero hated her so much; it wasn't her fault that she was a vampire.

Cross finished what Yuki wanted to say, "Zero isn't too fond of vampires, Higurashi-Sama. Please don't hold it against him…" Kagome's face softened in understanding before reassuring, "It's all right. I think I understand the hostility now." She then raised her eyes to meet Zero's before giving some words of wisdom, "Just because one vampire did you wrong in the past… it doesn't mean that you should categorize an entire race for what happened to you…"

Kagome started to the door, "We should get going, right?"

The two prefects snapped up in attention, "HAI!" Yuki said, making her way to the door and opening it, "We will lead you to the moon dorm, please fallow us."

As they escorted Kagome to the Moon Dorm, Yuki took the front while Zero took the rear. Kagome didn't mind Zero walking behind her but him trying to glare holes in the back of her skull was really starting to grain on her nerves. Just because she was put in the Night Class and was wearing the white uniform didn't mean she was a vampire herself. Then again, no one never really heard of a human blessed with Eternal Youth and what not that was equal to a vampire in some aspects.

Kagome was brought out of her thoughts when Yuki spoke, "So, Higurashi-san… what made you decide to come to Cross Academy?"

"Your father, Cross-san sent me an invitation to attend his school… with the hope of being able to become one step closer to making his dream become reality." Kagome replied with a soft smile, "With me being close to him in some ways, I can understand his dream of vampires and humans coexisting, much like a Shangri-la for humans and vampires."

"How long have known the headmaster…?" Zero asked with his voice low as he kept his eye on the newcomer. For some strange reason, she was a bit different from the average vampire…

He shook the thought off. There was no way this beast, in female's skin was different from the average vampire.

Kagome gave a soft chuckle, "I had known Cross-san when he was still a vampire hunter. Come to think of it… I think I partially became the reason he dreamed of a world where vampires and humans can coexist…"

This had caught both of their attention, but before they could get anymore questions asked, they had entered into the Moon Dorm. Kagome noticed how the two of them went on high alert when they entered the grounds. As they arrived at the entrance of the dorm doors, they all stopped for a minute before Zero pushed open the doors.

The entry hall, to Kagome, almost looked like that of a mansion's with pushy furniture and the dim lighting of the candle and few electric lamps gave the place a sort of Victorian atmosphere; dark yet soothing. At least in her opinion…

"And what do the School Guardians want here at the Moon Dorm?" came a demanding question of a female voice.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Kagome glanced from behind Zero and Yuuki to see woman vampire with long hair and a scowl upon her face. She could tell she wasn't happy about the two prefects being there.

Zero glared, " We came to bring a new student..."

This caused all the people in the room, Kagome didn't notice at first, to look at her, she narrowed her eyes at them, but said nothing.

"Now that you have brought her...leave." The girl hissed out, glaring at Zero and Yuuki. Zero scoffed, before leaving out of the doors, and Yuuki ran out behind him, but gave Kagome one last reassuring smile before closing the door.

Kagome brought her attention back to the girl and all the other vampires in the room. She knew they were sizing her up, waiting to know how far they could control her...well...let them try she wasn't going to get pushed around..she would just push them right back. A small smirk crossed her lips as she thought, ' let them push me around...they will soon know how things work around here.'

"hmmm, so your the new girl." the vampire girl circled around her, trying to find any week openings. Kagome kept a small smile on her face as she looked strait into the girls eyes.

"Yes I am...is there a problem with this?" When Kagome said this her voice was as cold as ice, making the one's in the room shiver slightly at the tone of voice.

The girl was about to open her mouth to say something when a strick voice called out stopping her in her tracks, "Ruka."

The girl Kagome now know as Ruka turned with wide eyes and bowed, "Kaname-sama." Kagome looked over the new comer, he was the pure-blood. She mentally smirked, she was going to have some fun messing with his mind, that and it had been a long time since she has talked to a Kuran. The last one she talked to was Juuri, her dear friend. And she remembered Kaname...he was little when she met him...he was such a clingy little thing.

"So you're the special guest the head master told me about." Kaname said, looking her over. He could see in her eyes she was amused by something, but he didn't know what. He shook it off, not really caring.

"Yes, I am Kagome Higarashi, It's a pleasure to meet you Little Kaname." Kagome smirked as she heard gasps fill the room. For an instant she saw his eyes widen, then a small smile cross his face.

"We this is a suprise," Everyone was looking at him, waiting for what he was going to do. No one has ever called him that before, or so they thought. He was a pure-blood and was to be treated as such, "It has been a while hasn't it  _ **Aunt**_  Kagome."

Kagome smirked hearing the gasps fill the room, "Aunt" could be heard going threw the room. They had no idea what was going on. How could she be his aunt. These questions raced threw everyone's head.

"Awww, I haven't heard you call me that in ages." Kagome walked to him and hugged him, patting his hair like any older woman did soothing a child, "I haven't seen you since you were sooo young and fallowed me around like a little puppy." Kagome let him, go and she could of sworn she saw a blush.

Kaname sighed, she had always had fun playing with him, but she would be the same if she didn't, "You always have to bring up that fact don't you."

"Yup!" Kagome chirped, highly amused. She hadn't known he was here at the school, and she was happy he was.

"Fallow me I'll take you to your room." Kaname said, turning around and walking up the stair case. Kagome fallowed, and said nothing till he opened to the room of her door, and closed it behind her.

Kagome felt arms circle around her and his face tucked in her kneak, she gave a small smile as she leaned against him.

"It really has been a long time, hasn't it Kaname." Kagome whispered, as she closed her eyes. She had missed him. She had really missed him.

"What are you doing her Kagome." he asked, letting her go, and directing her to the bed to sit down.

"I was getting bored." was her simple answer has she was pulled down to lay in the bed in his arms. They hadn't seen each other in over 15 years, and she could tell how it affected him ..

Kaname sighed, she he brought her closer to him, and whispered into her ear, " I missed you,  _ **my**_  Kagome." As he said this Kagome placed a barried over the room, and mouned as she felt his fangs slowly sink into her flesh.

Oh, how she missed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two! ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! Changed pairing!


End file.
